Magic
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: The BeNeLux countries have been turned into chibis in the middle of a World Meeting! Who did this? None of the nations know and it's up to Austria, France, and Spain to watche them. Please read and review! Danke!
1. Chapter 1

**New story~~! I know, I know… I should be updating 'World Killers' but… I needed to write this… Just enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Signed:**

**Lux**

**~*~v~*~**

_No. There's no vay this is happening._ Luxembourg stared at his body, which was shrinking. He looked up to see nations staring at him. Of course they were. It was in the middle of a world meeting and suddenly he was shrinki—no, shrunk. His green eyes widened when he noticed how small his pale arms were. His brown hair had slipped out of its neat ponytail and hung limply on the side of his face.

"Bloody hell!" a British accented voice rang through the room. Luxembourg quickly looked up and noticed that his siblings, Netherlands and Belgium, had shrunk too.

Netherlands looked about seven years old and Belgium about five.

_Vhich means I'm about _zwei Jahre alt* …Luxembourg's eyes widened again as he noticed he had begun to lose his memory and soon he was crying. "I—I can't remember!" he cried.

There was a long silence. The only noise was the young nation's crying, and suddenly he was picked up. His face was pressed against a soft fabric and he recognized the smell of mint cork grease.

"_Österreich*!" _the now small nation cried into Austria's shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, _Luxemburg*_," Austria soothed, rubbing Luxembourg's back.

The small nation ceased crying immediately, instead sniffling quietly. Austria stared at Luxembourg, feeling a strong urge to protect him.

_Vhat happened to the BeNeLux countries?_

**~*~v~*~**

Netherlands watched as Austria soothed his sniffling brother, then he turned his cold, light brown eyes to the other nations. "Who did this to us?"

Everyone turned their eyes to England.

Englands's emerald eyes widened and he raised his hands. "I didn't do anything!"

"Hmm… I heard the trolls talking about something that would happen today," a voice spoke from across the room.

Netherlands looked at Norway. The Nordic nation's blue eyes were emotionless as usual.

England nodded, agreeing. "The fairies were whispering about that too. They wouldn't let me in on their conversation though."

Norway nodded.

Netherlands glared. His brown hair was spiked as usual and it made the usually scary nation look adorable. "What the hell do we do then? Agh!" He fell, clutching his head. "Ow…"

Belgium watched, her green eyes wide. "Brother?"

Netherlands didn't answer, he had stopped holding his head and was now looking around, confused. "_Tante*?"_

"_Tante?" _England asked.

France sighed and picked up the seven year old with a soft 'hmph'. "'e means _Tante Gaul." _

Belgium looked around, surprised. "_Tante? _Where?"

France sighed and ruffled her blonde hair. "Not 'ere."

Belgium sniffled. "Where is she?"

"She's not coming back," France answered, bluntly. He heard sniffling by his ear and noticed that Netherlands was clutching him tighter.

"I want _Tante!" _he cried, startling Luxembourg, who had fallen asleep against Austria's chest. The younger began to sniffle.

"Oh, Nerzerlands… 'ow about _votre oncle*_?" France asked, petting Belgium's hair. The female nation was crying into France's pant leg.

Netherlands stopped crying and thought about France's answer. "H—he's okay too. A—are you him?"

France smiled. "_Oui*_." Then France looked up at all the nations that were watching him. Even the loudest of nations were silent. "Eh… I cannot take care of two nations. Will one of you take care of Belgium?"

There was a loud crash and then Spain stood up from the ground. France watched with his blue eyes, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

"Can I take _la pequeñita*? _You know I took care of her once!" Spain's green eyes were excited and his brown hair was ruffled.

"_Oui._" France bent down with Netherlands still in his arms and looked into the younger girl's eyes. "Your older brozer is right over zere." France pointed to Spain, across the table. "'e's going to be taking care of you."

Belgium nodded, uncertainly and with her over-size, white dress hanging loosely off her shoulders, she crouched and crawled under the table to Spain. The older nation picked her up and hugged her close.

France sighed and felt Netherlands looking at him, questionably. "Is something wrong, _Oom*_?"

The French nation shook his head and met Spain's and Austria's eyes. "_Non*._"

**~*~v~*~**

**Translation (in order they appear in fanfiction):**

***_zwei Jahre alt - _two years old - German**

***_Österreich_ - Austria - German**

***_Luxemburg - _Luxembourg - German**

***_Tante - _Aunt - Dutch**

***_votre oncle - _your uncle - French**

***_Oui - _yes - French **

***_la pequeñita_ - the small one (it is feminine considering Spain's referring to Belgium) - Spanish**

***_Oom - _Uncle - Dutch**

***_Non - _No - French**

… **Sorry about the ending! It was rushed because it's 11:16 pm here in New York and I went to Niagara Falls today so I'm so~~~ tired! **

**Ah… Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Danke! **_

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter to 'Magic'! Yay!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

Austria watched Luxembourg play his piano while his siblings played with the blocks.

"Why do you still have those blocks?" Spain asked, biting into his tomato.

Austria shrugged, refilling his tea cup. "I never threw them avay after Italy grew older."

France sighed as Netherlands pulled his sister pigtails. She screamed and threw a block at him. It him on the side of the head and he picked one up too and threw it.

"Kids," France stood and made his way to the fighting countries. Immediately, the two kids stopped fighting and looked up at France. Luxembourg had stopped playing the piano and was watching the scene from the high piano stool, his green eyes wide.

France bent so that he was eye leveled with Belgium and Netherlands. "No. Fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

Austria couldn't see France's face, but it must've been pretty scary because Belgium and Netherlands nodded and looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Apologize," France demanded, his voice stern.

"Sorry Nether," Belgium said quickly, her hands behind her back.

"_Het spijt me, _Bels*," Netherlands replied. He held a similar stance as Belgium and looked at his feet, shamefully.

France smiled. "Now go play."

Belgium and Netherlands nodded and turned back to the blocks. France stood and walked to back to Austria and Spain who were watching, wide-eyed.

"Wow! France! You took care of that really easily!" Spain exclaimed. "How?"

"Yes. I am curious as well," Austria agreed.

France shrugged. "Mathieu liked to be with Alfred when they were young and Alfred is… Well you know."

Austria and Spain nodded, agreeing.

**~*~v~*~**

Belgium looked at the Netherlands and he stared back, then he showed her his crossed fingers. She grinned and waved hers.

They both looked up at Luxembourg who was chuckling softly.

Netherlands grinned and held his arms out. Luxembourg jumped and was caught by the spiky haired boy.

"Vhat do ve do first?" asked Luxembourg, softly as he was set on the ground.

Bella smiled. "Well, you know how in that movie… That was set in Austria? What was it? Oh! The Music of Sound…"

"_The Sound of Music_, you idiot," Netherlands cut in.

Bella waved her hand at him. "Whatever. Like I could care. Anyway, in the movie, the kids put a frog in _Frau Maria's* _pocket. I was thinking we should just bring a ton of frogs in. That would be fun."

Lux nodded, slightly. "But, it is not original. _Tante* _would be most displeased."

Netherlands nodded, but as seeing his sister's fallen face quickly added, "But, we'll make it original."

Bella brightened. "Really?"

Netherlands smirked. "_Ja*_. And while we get the stuff, Luxembourg, go get hurt."

Luxembourg winced, but nodded. "Aye, aye!"

**~*~v~*~**

Austria watched Luxembourg run off and Belgium and Netherlands stay behind. Their backs were still towards the three older nations and they seemed to be conversing quietly.

Suddenly there was a scream. It was the kind of scream that made all parents look up from what they're doing. Like squirrels with their nuts.

Spain was immediately, out of his chair and running out of the room, Austria and France at his heels.

**~*~v~*~**

Netherlands watched the nations leave. "That's our cue, Bels. Grab the buckets."

Immediately, the blonde girl ran and grabbed the buckets that said 'OFF LIMITS' on it. She pushed them back to Netherlands who peered in them. In it, was a mint smelling, greasy stuff.

"What the?" Netherlands dipped his finger into it.

Belgium jumped up and down, excitedly. "Oh! I know what it is! It's cork grease! Luxembourg told me about it!"

"Why does the man need to bucketfuls of it?"

Bella shrugged.

"On to a bigger question. Sliding them on the floor is easy, but when we need to lift them…" Netherlands trailed off when he saw Belgium smirk. "Your idea, _zuster life*_?"

**~*~v~*~**

"Wah~!" Luxembourg cried, louder. Big, fat tears rolled down his red cheeks. He hated being the one that _had _to distract the older ones. Just because he was the youngest and more clumsy.

Suddenly he was lifted into someone's arms. "Hey, hey. _Estas bien?*" _

Luxembourg stopped crying, but then remembering what his siblings were doing, quickly began again.

"_Was ist los?*" _Austria's voice floated the two year old brunette's ears.

"_Österreich_!* I hurt _mein Füβ*!" _Luxembourg held his foot out. There was a long gash from the top of his foot to his knee.

"_Heilig*…" _Austria muttered. "How did you get that?"

"I—I v—v—vas going u—u—up the stairs _u—und mein Füβ _slipped _u—u—und _there was glass—" The young nation could not continue to talk. He began to cry again, gripping Spain's green shirt tightly in his hands. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"_Ja, ja. Ich weiβ. Ich komme.*_" Austria held his arms out to Luxembourg who switched people easily, still crying.

_Es tut mir leid, Österreich, _Luxembourg thought, inwardly grinning. _This is just how my family is._

**~*~v~*~**

**Finished! I'm so~ happy I got this chapter done! I haven't written this in like FOREVER! I apologize for the wait! Anyway, translations!**

_**Het spijt me, **_**Bels – I'm sorry, Bels – Dutch**

_**Frau Maria's – **_**Ms. Maria's – German**

_**Tante - **_**Aunt – German/Dutch**

_**Ja – **_**yes – German/Dutch**

_**zuster lief – **_**sister dear - Dutch**

_**Estas bien? – **_**Are you okay? – Spanish**

_**Was ist los? – **_**What's going on? – German**

_**Österreich – **_**Austria – German**

_**mein Füβ – **_**my foot – German**

_**Heilig – **_**Holy – German**

_**Ja, ja. Ich weiβ. Ich komme – **_**Yes, yes. I know. I'm coming. – German**

_**Es tut mir leid, Österreich – **_**I'm sorry, Austria – German **

**Thank you to Treegona for giving me the Dutch translations! ^^ **

**Please R&R**

**~TGDoL**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I'm gonna keep this short cuz I'm in writer's club and that's only for an hour, so here! Sorry that this chapter is so short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**~*~v~*~**

_Ow… This really hurts, _Luxembourg thought as he held onto Austria. His crying had seized to a small sniffle any now and then. Austria patted the younger nation's back and walked on the stairs, carefully watching the ground for a piece of grass.

The aristocrat made up without a single scratch or clue to where the glass was. He turned around, facing France and Spain. "If you do not mind, would you please look around for any piece of glass that vay, neither Netherlands or Belgium get there foot cut too."

Spain and France nodded and got on their hands and knees.

Austria watched them for a second. To his amusement, they looked like bloodhounds, but he bit his lip to keep from laughing. He turned and walked to his room. Luxembourg sniffled again this time rubbing his eyes to keep the tears in.

"_Österreich! _It hurts!" he wailed. Austria couldn't blame him.

"Calm down, _Luxemburg," _he soothed. "Let's get this cleaned up."

Luxembourg nodded feebly and Austria put him on the blue quilted bed. "Shh…"

Austria looked into his closet. _Clothes, undergarments, socks, suit, and… The first aid kit. _He pulled it out and set it on the bed.

Luxembourg watched as Austria took a cotton ball and alcohol. _It is almost time to give the signal. Once he puts the alcohol on, the plan comes into action. I just hope they are done vith everything._

**~*~v~*~**

"All done," Netherlands said, pushing the couch back into place.

"Yup," Belgium agreed , wiping some of her golden locks out of her hair.

"This will be funny."

"Uh-huh."

"Come one Luxembourg… Give the signal already." Netherlands wanted to get the plan to action as soon as possible, but it could not be don until Luxembourg screamed.

"He should be screaming any second now," Belgium assured just as a loud wail pierced the air.

_There it is, _Netherlands thought and opened his mouth and screamed. Belgium followed after, their screams becoming one.

_It is funny really, just how they fall for the tricks every single time, _Netherlands thought as Spain and France ran in, frantic. He quickly stopped screaming, as did Belgium, pulled the lever behind the couch and watched the chaos unfold.

**~*~v~*~**

**Next chapter you get to see what the BeNeLux countries prank was! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! That was fast, huh? Well… Here it is! Oh, as a warning, there is going to be child spanking in this chapter… T_T brings back memories… *was spanked when small child***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

Netherlands grinned as the thread began to wound itself up and pull on the overhead-fan's switch. At once, the fan began to turn, slowly at first, but began to get fast. It all happened so fast that neither Spain nor France were able to hide before big, green frogs dropped from the fan.

The two older nations cried out and covered their heads. The two younger nations giggled and climbed on the leather couch, pulling a blue blanket up to their chins to keep from being hit by the frogs. There they waited for Luxembourg to finish his acting.

After a minute, the youngest ran down the stairs, perfectly fine, laughing. There was no bandage on his leg, the fake blood washed off. He jumped over frogs and then hopped onto the couch with his siblings, snuggling into his brother's arm. Netherlands put his arm protectively around Luxembourg. Austria had followed closely behind Luxembourg and now his usually pale face went red then purple.

The BeNeLux countries watched, amused.

"Vow!" Luxembourg exclaimed.

"Can you turn your face into the color pink?" Belgium asked.

"Or blue?" Netherlands added.

Austria didn't answer instead choosing to try and catch a frog. He caught the frog, but that was where Belgium's plan came in. Coating the frogs with cork grease made it impossible to catch the frogs and therefore, the amusing scene would last longer.

Luxembourg giggled as Austria tripped.

Just then there was a loud crash. All the countries looked up and heard, "THE AWESOME IS HERE!"

Austria groaned, but Luxembourg paled, visibly.

"_Nein," _he moaned.

Prussia walked in and his red eyes widened at all the frogs hopping around. One hopped onto his foot and he tried to pick it up, but it slipped out of his fingers. Then the albino's eyes landed on the three child nations sitting on the couch, and then they slid to his two best friends and his other best friend. He looked back at the BeNeLux countries and his eyes locked with Luxembourg's, who was cowering into Netherlands arm, who was glaring.

Austria straightened from his place under the piano where he was trying to get frogs out of the keys. "May I help you, Prussia?"

The albino looked at Austria up and down. "Vell, maybe I can help you."

"Can you now?"

"_Ja," _Prussia responded. He pointed at Luxembourg and then motioned for him to come to him. The usual happy-go-lucky, full of himself ex-country gone, instead a serious face took over his features.

Luxembourg got up slowly and then almost tripped getting off the couch. Spain, being the closest to them while looking under the couch, caught him and set him on the ground.

Luxembourg nodded his thanks then walked forward to Prussia. "_Ja?"_

Prussia knelt to be at the small child's eye level. "Care to tell me vhat you and your siblings did?"

Luxembourg shook his head, knowing he was going to receive a big hard whack from Netherlands if he told.

Prussia narrowed his red eyes. "Really now?"

"_J—ja. _V—ve did not d—do anything." Luxembourg avoided his former caretaker's eyes.

_Too red, _were his only thoughts.

Prussia yanked the younger child's ear up. "Vhat vas that?"

Luxembourg cried out, but held his ground firmly. "_Nein. _Ve did not do anything."

"Then vhy are there frogs flying everyvhere?"

"They are not flying," Luxembourg pointed out, honestly just trying to set Prussia straight. "They are hopping."

Prussia stared long and hard at the youngest who was staring at a frog hopping by his feet, and then he turned his eyes to the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and Austria. "I vill be right back."

They nodded, not wanting to interfere with the new Prussia. But Netherlands had other plans.

"Hey! You cannot take him!" he shouted, angry.

Prussia smirked. "Oh, I cannot?"

Netherlands stood on the couch and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You cannot."

"And vhy?"

"Because—" Netherlands faltered, but then Belgium quickly filled in.

"Because we say so. Give him back."

"Vhat if I vant to keep little _Luxemburg _for myself?" Prussia pulled Luxembourg closed, smirking when the BeNe countries fumed.

"Stop that!" Belgium finally screeched.

"Give him here!" Netherlands joined.

"Quit your shouting then!" Prussia's deep voice was barely heard over the high pitched screaming. "I am going to borrow him for a second. I vill be right back." And with that, the old ex-nation left.

**~*~v~*~**

Luxembourg cried silently as he was put over Prussia's knee. "Y—you meanie…"

Prussia flicked the side of Luxembourg's head. "You shut your mouth. I have told you many times to quit vith the pranks."

Luxembourg sniffled, but then giggled. "Playing pranks is fun."

Then came the first slap. Luxembourg winced, but did not cry out even though he knew it would go on until he was out-right bawling.

_I vill not cry. Not this time!_

The next slap came down, harder than before. _Ow… _Luxembourg flinched.

"It hurts does it not?" Prussia said, a smirk could be heard in his voice.

"I am not going to cry today," Luxembourg stated, biting his lip.

"Said you last time. And the time before," Prussia reminded him, bringing the next slap down.

Luxembourg blushed in shame. "And _Tante _vould have been most displeased."

"Sure vould have. You know vhat? Because it was funny how Roddy's face looked like, I vill let you off the hook this time."

Luxembourg's eyes widened. Prussia never let him off the hook. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. Now get back vith your siblings." Prussia put the youngest trousers back on and set him on the ground, patting his rear slightly.

**~*~v~*~**

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**TGDoL**


	5. Chapter 5

***laughs nervously* Ha ha… Hello… I'm sorry for this being late **_**and short**_**, but I promise that the next chapter is longer. I know this because I have already written it down. Thanks for waiting and stuff and here's the next chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**~*~v~*~**

Austria could not deal with the BeNeLux countries anymore. It was prank after prank, spank after spank and it had only been three days. Neither Norway nor England had found any clues as to how to turn the young nations back into their regular old selves.

He sat down on the kitchen counter, pulling his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Austria just wanted a good night's sleep. He could _not _remember Italy being this hard when he was younger.

"_Österreich*?_"

Austria knew that voice. He opened his violet colored eyes and glared at Luxembourg. "_Ja, Luxemburg*? _It is past your bed time. You should be in bed vith _Belgien und Niederlande*."_

The small nation yawned, looking crossed. "Belgium kicked me out."

"_Warum*?" _Austria asked, getting down from the counter and cautiously moving towards Luxembourg. The boy was a _very _good actor.

Luxembourg looked at his socked feet. "'Cause she said she only vanted to be vith _Bruder*." _

"Do you vant me to talk to her?" Austria asked, crouching down to be at eye-level with Luxembourg.

Luxembourg rubbed his eye, shaking his head. "_Nein. Aber… Ich bin müde*. _I vant to go to bed. _Bitte schön*?" _

"Okay. _Kommt hier*." _Austria held his arms out and the small walked into them. Austria picked him up and began to jiggle him up and down softly. He then walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room when he laid down, falling asleep with an already sleeping Luxembourg on his chest.

**~*~v~*~**

**See? I told you it was short. TT_TT **

**But! I can guarantee you that the next one is going to be longer~~~~**

**Translations: **

**Österreich – Austria**

**Ja, Luxemburg – Yes, Luxembourg?**

**Belgien und Niederlande – Belgium and the Netherlands**

**Warum? – Why?**

**Bruder – brother**

**Nein. Aber… Ich bin müde – No. But… I am tired.**

**Bitte schön? – Pretty please?**

**Kommt hier – Come here**

**Please R&R**

**Signed:**

**Luxembourg**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is longer. I promise you. Enjoy~~~**

**Oh and Treegona… What don't I get? A—and, come back with that pancake~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

When Austria woke, Luxembourg was still asleep on his chest. Carefully, he tried to slide from under the child's body without waking him up. But the minute Austria stood from the bed, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Luxembourg, his arms stretched out, the body language telling Austria to pick him up.

Austria sighed and picked him up, settling the brunette on his hip. He brushed the hair out of Luxembourg's face, placing a kiss on a chubby cheek. "Let us go see vhat your siblings are up to, _ja?" _

Luxembourg nodded, placing his head in the crook of Austria's neck. "_Ja…"_

Before leaving the room, Austria checked his face, making sure the BeNeLux countries had not drawn on it. Luckily, it was clean.

**~*~v~*~**

Austria stared at his kitchen, his beautiful, beautiful kitchen.

There was flour everywhere and in the middle of it was Belgium and the Netherlands.

Netherlands brown spiky hair was white with flour.

Luxembourg seemed to have fallen asleep again so Austria just pointed at BeNe and then pointed at the door leading to the living room. "Now," he mouthed.

"Please Austria!" Belgium cried, holding her rear protectively. "We were just trying to make breakfast for you and Luxembourg! Don't spank us!"

Austria sighed as he felt Luxembourg waking up. He was not sure if Belgium and Netherlands were lying, but he didn't feel like spanking them so early in the morning.

"Calm down," he said, setting Luxembourg down as the younger began to wriggle around. "Come now. Le us clean it up together, _ja?"_

Belgium stared at Austria in wonder. What she had said was a lie, but Austria let them get off the hook. She looked at the Netherlands who was watching Austria and Luxembourg put flour in the flour bag.

"This is a lot of snow," Luxembourg was saying. "But it is not cold. _Österreich, _vhy is the snow not cold?"

Austria looked up and smiled. "This is not snow."

Luxembourg cocked his head to the side, scooping up some more 'snow'. "It is not?"

"_Nein. _It is flour. I make cake out of it."

Luxembourg's green eyes widened at the word 'cake'. "_Ach so… _Does it taste good?"

Austria put some more dirty flour into the bag. "My cakes? _Ja. _The flour? _Nein." _

Luxembourg pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "_Ä…" _

Austria laughed then he turned to Belgium and Netherlands who were just staring. "That is a funny vay of helping you two have."

Netherlands blinked then slowly crouched, scooping up some flour. He dumped it into the bag and Austria smiled.

"_Danke schön," _Austria said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Belgium copied her brother, staring at Luxembourg who was talking about snow to Austria. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach which she could not place, but all she knew was that she wanted Austria gone and away from Luxembourg.

Glancing at the Netherlands, Belgium knew that her older brother was thinking the same thing.

_Austria is stealing Luxembourg away and that is _not okay.

**~*~v~*~**

Luxembourg trailed after Austria who was going to change his flour covered clothes.

Suddenly, Luxembourg bumped into to soft, but hard poles. He fell backwards, holding his nose.

"_Luxemburg!" _Austria cried, picking u[ the small nation. "Are you all right?"

"_Meine Nase*," _Luxembourg moaned.

"_Luxemburg, _let me see your nose." Austria place Luxembourg on his hip, making sure to hold on tightly around the younger's waist.

Luxembourg pointed at his red nose, allowing Austria to look at it.

_Nothing serious, _Austria thought, relieved, but could see the tears in Luxembourg's eyes. "Do you vant me to kiss it better?" He felt stupid asking that, but Luxembourg brightened and nodded.

"_Bitte schön?" _

Austria smiled and placed a light kiss on the little red nose.

Luxembourg smiled happily. "_Danke!" _He leaned forward and kissed Austria's cheek. "And I get to return the favor now!"

Austria's violet eyes widened, but he smiled at Luxembourg's enthusiasm. "Let us go change your clothes—"

"And yours!" Luxembourg cut in, putting his little arms around Austria's neck and leaning his head on the older nations left shoulder.

"Yes, and mine. Then ve shall see vhat Belgium and the Netherlands are up to, _ja?"_

"_Ja!"_

~*~v~*~

"Ve need a plan," Netherlands decided, tugging on a blue shirt France had bought for him the day before, over his head. He tossed the dirty one into the hamper in the corner of the room.

"I agree," Belgium said, pulling a white dress over her head. "Austria is stealing Luxembourg from our pranking group. Luxembourg didn't even want to go cover Austria's piano with this thing I found called… Um… Oh! Loo-bree-cant!"

Netherlands eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Belgium nodded.

"Hmm… Then this is more serious than I thought…" Netherlands thought for a moment before sighing. "Ve have no choice then…"

Bella's green eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Netherlands nodded gravely. "Yes… Ve vill have to prank Luxembourg."

**~*~v~*~**

**Translations:**

**Meine Nase – My nose**

**Now… Treegona, I hope I didn't disappointed you again~~~~~**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	7. Chapter 7 AND IMPORTANT POLL

**And now for Magic. In case there are some people here who have not read World Killers, I am sad to inform you that I am grounded. I am not going to tell you the reason (it was not that bad, I can assure you), but it is quite embarrassing. T.T Anyway, because I am grounded, my friend, Mir will be updating for me.^^ **

**Please be kind to Mir, k?**

**POLL IN SECOND A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or YouTube.**

**~*~v~*~**

"_Preuβen?" _Austria asked pushing the door to the spare room used by Prussia.

"_Ja?" _came the gruff respond from inside.

Austria stood awkwardly, averting his violet eyes from the shirtless figure on the bed.

Prussia, surprisingly, had a book open in front of him and he was writing stuff in a notebook. There was also s computer open and on next to him. It was playing a video on… Parenting?

Prussia stopped the video, sitting up. "For vhat do you need the awesome me for? Did BeNeLux misbehave again?"

"_Was? Nein! _I have a… a performance tonight and _Spanien und Frankreich _are supposed to go vith _Groβbrittanien und Norwegien _to look around BeNeLux's house yet gain. I have invited _Schweiz _and I really rather you not stay here alone for I enjoy my house in one piece, so do you vish to come to my performance as vell?"

Prussia thought for a moment, his red eyes staring into space. "_Ja! _Sure. But look at this—"

Austria walked to the bed, peering at the computer screen. It was a YouTube video, titled: _How To Take Care of Your Troubled Child(ren). "_Vhat is this?"

"Vell, this talks about vhat you should do if a child starts doing stuff vrong. Have you ever heard of time-out?"

Austria shook his head, slowly. It was true. He'd never heard of such a thing. "Vhat is it?"

"Humans use it all the time. You just put a kid in a corner or something and leave them there."

Austria's eyebrows shot up. "Really? It sounds like vhat I did vith _Italien." _

Prussia nodded. It is easy to forget about it because of how angry parents get at their children. Apparently, it is more effective than spanking."

Austria sat next to the ex-nation. "Hit play," he commanded.

Prussia complied and the two immortals sat side-by-side, unaware of what the BeNeLux countries were up to.

**~*~v~*~**

"_Tschau, Frankreich, Spanien!" _Luxembourg waved at France and Spain as they were leaving. The two older nations were surprised, but recovered quickly.

"_Adios, Luxemburgo~!" _Spain said, kneeling and hugging the small nation.

France grinned and placed a kiss on top of the two year old's head. "'ave fun wiz your siblings."

"I vill!" Luxembourg replied, happily as they walked out of the living room. The door slammed meaning France and Spain were gone and Luxembourg returned back to what he was doing before: playing with his blocks.

He was so concentrated on getting the last block added to his tall tower, he did not notice his siblings watching him.

"Brother… I do not want to do this," Belgium said, holding her water gun to her chest.

Netherlands did not answer and continued watching his younger brother struggle with the block. "Let's go," he finally said.

Belgium nodded after a moment of hesitation. She pointed her water gun at Luxembourg and shouted, "Hey, Luxembourg!"

The brunette looked up, a smile already pasted on his face, but it disappeared when a spray of water splashed on his face. At first, the small boy was still, then his eyes filled with tears.

The Netherlands threw flour at Luxembourg's face. Ne's face was grim, showing he was not enjoying pranking Luxembourg.

"V—vhy?" Lux cried, rubbing his eyes. They were stinging because of the flour in them.

There was no answer from Netherlands or Belgium and when Luxembourg opened his eyes, they were not there.

**~*~v~*~**

Switzerland untied his scarf and placed it on the rack by the door. Austria better thank him for leaving Liechtenstein with Hungary and Taiwan. He really hoped their yaoi-infested minds would not rub off on his dear little sister.

…

Now he wanted to go back home.

He sighed and took off his coat, hoping Liechtenstein got bundled up. Winters in Liechtenstein were cold.

Suddenly, two small kids ran by him holding water guns and a Ziploc bag of flour. He watched them run by and then immediately, began walking the way the two kids had come from.

The Swiss walked calmly into the living room. A small child sat in the middle of the room. He was covered a white powder and his shoulders shook.

"Are you okay?" Switzerland finally asked after a moment of watching the kid cry.

The child was surprised and looked at Switzerland with wide green eyes. "_J—ja. _I am fine." He hiccupped and turned his back to the blonde.

Switzerland awkwardly stood, then he sat beside the powder covered child. "I am Svitzerland."

"_Ich bin Luxemburg," _he mumbled.

Switzerland's eyebrows shot up and his green eyes widened. "_Du bist Luxemburg?" _

"…_Ja…"_

Switzerland brushed some of the powder off of Luxembourg's face. "You are all dirty. Let us go and bathe you."

Luxembourg hesitated, but nodded. "_Bitte?"_

**~*~v~*~**

Luxembourg stood on the toilet lid as Switzerland filled the tub with water. Then the blonde turned to Luxembourg and began undressing him.

"All right," Switzerland said, turning the water off and felt the temperature. "It is varm." He lifted Luxembourg and placed him in the water.

Once Luxembourg was standing in the tub, Switzerland scooped up some water and let it fall over Luxembourg's hair and face. The flour slid off a bit, tinting then, water a bit white.

Luxembourg watched Switzerland as he began to scrub Luxembourg's hair with shampoo.

It was strange to Luxembourg. He vaguely remembered Switzerland, but not really.

The Swiss caught Luxembourg's eyes and gave a little smile. "Close your eyes so the shampoo vill not get in them.

Luxembourg nodded and did so. "_Danke schön, Schweiz."_

**~*~v~*~**

Austria put his chin in his hand, leaning his elbow on Prussia's bare shoulder. The video was interesting and he could not believe that it managed to keep him awake for four hours straight.

"_Well, that is it," _the narrator of the movie said. "_I hope this has helped you with your troubled child." _

"_Österreich..._" Prussia said, turning off his computer. The tone in his voice immediately made Austria sit up straight.

"_Ja?"_

"How long vas the movie?"

"Ah… Four hours."

"Vell… Vhat do you think the BeNeLux countries have been up to?"

There was silence.

"_Fick," _Austria cursed.

**~*~v~*~**

**All right. This is a VERY important poll and every single one of you MUST choose one of the three answers. **

_**Should I make this fic a PruAus or a SwitzAus?**_

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**I don't care**_

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER BEFORE… JANUARY 18, 2012. IF YOU DON'T, THEN I WON'T UPDATE. I'M SORRY, BUT I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY. THANK YOU~~~!**

**R&R**

**~Luxembourg**


	8. READ THIS NOW! IT'S FROM ME, TONIO!

Hello, lovely readers.

It is I, Antonio. My mother has let me use the computer because today something very tragic had happened (at least in my school). Mir (who has cried herself to sleep) and I are sad to say that one of our classmates has died. Just read on to find out what happened. This is all second-hand information so it might be a bit wrong.

Tyler (the boy who died) was playing lacrosse—I think it was during practice. He got hit by the ball in his chest causing him to go into a cardiac arrest (I think that means his heart stopped). He died twice, legally, but was revived and sent to the hospital. Later (a couple days ago), he went into a coma and today he died.

If I could ask you to please be silent for a moment and hope that he's doing better in Heaven or wherever you believe he is.

I will update my stories as soon as I can, but for now… Just… Have a moment of silence. Thank you.

I love you all!

~Mir and Tonio


End file.
